


Came a long way

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But I felt the urge to write something, F/M, Family, Implied Relationships, This is way too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on how far the have come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came a long way

Steve stepped back for a moment to take a look at the scene before him. Darcy was sitting on the counter having a very animated conversation with Clint and Tony; on occasion giving Bruce a flirtatious wink or smile which caused the scientist to blush and turn his head away before any one could see the smile on his face. 

It had been over a year before they all came together. In that time they all have came a long way. It made Steve's face light of with pride.

He didn't even notice a slender pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Whats on your mind?" Natasha asked whispering in his in his ear. 

Turning to face her he smiled "We just survived our first Thanksgiving together, I don't think any of us could have said that last year." 

Natasha nodded thoughtfully. "No, you are right we couldn't." She nuzzled his neck sighing happily as he wrapped arms around her waist.

"Its almost like we're all family now" He mused. 

"That is because we are."


End file.
